1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lift chair structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved handicap bathtub lift apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit lifting of a handicapped individual within a bathtub organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bathtub lift structure, particularly for handicapped individuals, is available in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,330 employing an electric drive motor arranged to lift a housing about a central shaft.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a central shaft utilizing a lifting cylinder, wherein the lifting cylinder is in operative communication with hydraulic fluid and may employ water pressure to eliminate the use of electrical appliances relative to a bathtub structure providing for a safe environment for use of the chair relative to a bathtub and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.